Yo-Kai Sangokushi: Warriors
Yo-Kai Sangokushi: Warriors is a game developed by Koei and published by Level-5 in association with Activision and released for the Wii U '''and '''Nintendo 3DS Story Taking place 4 years after Yo-Kai Sangokushi, the world within the story has expanded towards the USA; with new warriors and new kingdoms. But when the evil empire known as Dar-Kai Quadynasty appears in the center of the real world; it's up to Jibanyan, Komasan, USApyon, Whisper, Lord Enma and Hovernyan to defeat the villainous empire and save both of the story world and human worlds!! Gameplay Unlike the first Yo-Kai Sangokushi; the gameplay is based on Koei's Dynasty Warriors franchise; with it being a hack and slash instead of a tactical RPG. The warriors have health bars which deplete when damaged and can be replenished with food items. They also have special attack bars which can be filled up and unleash three special attacks: Standing, In Air and holding the ZR on the Wii U Gamepad (R button on 3DS). In replace of the Rage Meter is the Dynasty Link Gauge; which can turn certian Yokai into their real life (or fictional in this case...) counterparts from Dynasty Warriors; attacking their foes with the warrior's true rage attack. When the meter depletes, they turn back into Yo-Kai. List of Playable Warriors With the release of Yo-Kai Watch 3: Sushi and Tempura; there are over 600 characters to play as, including bosses from past games! The medallium is updated with new Merican General Yo-Kai based on characters from popular culture! Brave Tribe * Achar ???? * Makura-gaeshi ???? * Pandle Jin Xuan * Undy Jin Xuan * Tanbo Jin Xuan * Cutta-nah Liu Du * Cutta-nah-nah Liu Du * Slacka-slash Liu Du * Brushido Ji Ling * Arai Masho Ji Ling * Lie-in Ma Dai * Lie-in Heart Ma Dai * Hissfit Zhang Liao * Zerberker Zhang Liao * Snartle Zhang Liao * Namanamahage Zhang Liao * Mochismo Yang Liang * Minochi Yang Liang * Issun Boy ???? * Nebuta 1 ???? * Nebuta 2 ???? * Hitsumabushi ???? * Himatsubushi ???? * Damajor ???? * Damajor Nine ???? * Helmsman Cao Ren * Reuknight Cao Ren * Corptain Cao Ren * Slicenrice Xu Huang * Yakionigiri Xu Huang * Tublappa Hua Xin * Soname Hua Xin * Gachin-Kozo ???? * Dorotabo Cao Hong * Nikuyaki Jack Sparrow * Shirakirisuzume ???? * Benkei Dian Wei * B3-NK1 Dian Wei * Blazion Zhang Fei * Quaken Zhang Fei * Siro Zhang Fei * Chansin Zhou Tai * Sheen Zhou Tai * Snee Zhou Tai * Gleam Zhou Tai * Hovernyan Cao Cao * Hovernyan Ace Cao Cao * Yo-Kai Guts K Yue Yi * Yo-Kai Guts F Yue Yi * Iballoon ???? * Sushiyama Lü Meng * Kapunki Lü Meng * Beetler Zhong Hui * Beetall Zhoung Hui * Cruncha Zhoung Hui * Maskednyan Zhao Yun * Momotaronyan Zhao Yun * Nyankishi Susanō * Sergeant Burly Guan Yu * Marshal Burly Guan Yu * Oni-kui Xu Shu * Inochitori Xu Shu * Light Venoct Zhou Yu * Onigumo Yuan Shao * Hanzo ???? * Kotaro ???? * Tsubakihime Xiaoqiao * Bishamonten ???? * Columbus ???? * Last Shogunyan Liubang * Shogunyan Liubang * Asura ???? * Bushio Liubang * Oda Nobunyaga (Guest Star from Samurai Cats) * Inumaro ???? Mysterious Tribe * Brokenbrella Wang Lei * Pittapat Kong Rong * Packer Kirby * Kuchisuberashi ???? * Snotsolong ???? * Duchoo ???? * D'wanna Cao Zhi * N'more Cao Zhi * Q'wit Cao Zhi * Wazzat Liu Shang * Maison du Wasure Liu Shang * Dummkap Liu Shang * Soramimizuku ???? * Jigoku-mimizuku ???? * Nandenaan ???? * Sonaandaa ???? * Faysoff Kong Zhou * Hanahojin Chen Gong * Hijouguchi ???? * Marunugget ???? * Pintocorn ???? * Kayaraburi ???? * Lafalotta ???? * Blips ???? * Tattletell Huang Yueying * Tattlecast Huang Yueying * Skranny Huang Yueying * G Baban Huang Yueying * Cupistol Guo Jai * Casanuva Guo Jai * Casanono Guo Jai * So-Sorree ???? * Ayamaridoshi ???? * Koenra Lady Zhen * Enraenra Lady Zhen * Detective Conyan Zhao Yun * Signibble Ma Jun * Signinton Ma Jun * Master Oden Ma Jun * Staticking Ma Jun * Failian Li Yan * Apelican Ma Teng * Fu ???? * Fu2 ???? * Sutton-kyo ???? * Ieay ???? * Rainbone ???? * Peraperaion Zhang Fei * Illoo Cheng Yu * Elloo Cheng Yu * Alloo Cheng Yu * Espy Zhang Zhao * Infour Zhang Zhao * Mirapo Mi Heng * Miradox Mi Heng * Mircle Mi Heng * Verygoodsir Zhuge Jin * Seidenki ???? * Nazotoki ???? * Kamikakushi ???? * Miss Terry ???? * Nyanmajo Himiko * Otonakai ???? * Tengu Ma Su * Flengu Ma Su * Kyubi Xun Yu * Frostail Xun Yu * Nue Ma Chao * Fumazaru Ma Chao * Onigama Yuan Shu * Shutendoji ???? * Bunny Mint Kasumi * Snow Rabbi Kasumi * Directator Chen Zhou * Hoteison ???? * Edison ???? * Kirakoma Tian Dan * Komashura Tian Dan Tough Tribe * Myccar Opa Opa * Dulluma Wen Chou * Darumacho Wen Chou * Goruma Wen Chou * Wotchagot ???? * Pride Shrimp ???? * Mayoiguruma ???? * Dassensha ???? * Terrorpotta ???? * Dokidokidoki ???? * Noway Xu Sheng * Impass Xu Sheng * Walldin Xu Sheng * Roughraff Wei Yan * Badude Wei Yan * Bruff Wei Yan * Brooklin Wei Yan * Amanjiru ???? * Gyujiru ???? * Ponkutsu ???? * Rebone ???? * Armsman ???? * Monomannequin ???? * Oburger ???? * Mauten ???? * Blowkade ???? * Ledballoon ???? * Sumosdon ???? * Yokozunadon ???? * Assozan ???? * Assokkazan ???? * Fidgephant Huang Gai * Touphant Huang Gai * Gamammoth Huang Gai * Raizo ???? * Hiraishin ???? * Akkerakan ???? * Shireikan ???? * Swelton Xu Chu * Sing Kong ???? * Kameppa ???? * Okurairi ???? * Kakusan ???? * Mad Mountain Zhang He * Lava Lord Zhang He * Castelius III ???? * Castelius II ???? * Castelius I ???? * Castelius Max ???? * Inunyan Zhao Yun * Rhinoggin Deng Ai * Rhinormos Deng Ai * Hornaplenty Deng Ai * Kintaronyan Zhao Yun * Steaking King Midas * Robonyan Zhou Yun * Robonyan Model F Zhou Yun * Robonyan USA Zhou Yun * Robonyan No. 28 Zhou Yun * Goldenyan Zhou Yun * Dromp Chibi * Swosh Chibi * Ogama Yuan Shu * Oyamori Yuan Shu * Gargaros Lü Bu * Orgalus Lü Bu * Orcanos Lü Bu * Kabukiroid ???? * The Shark ???? * El Sharkrero ???? * Skyshariman ???? * Daikokuten ???? * Plantium Oni ???? * Gilgaros ???? * Gachinyan Zhou Yun * Noruka (Rank: S) * Neyokiyo ???? Charming Tribe * Leggly ???? * Piyopiyoko ???? * Hottocake ???? * Ikiataribatta ???? * Dazzabel ???? * Rattelle ???? * Skelebella ???? * Cadin ???? * Cadable ???? * Singcada ???? * Kotenpan ???? * Obaguette ???? * Pupsicle ???? * Chillhuahua ???? * Swelterrer ???? * Unbelievabou ???? * Bad Boya ???? * Gekikara Boy ???? * Tsuragawari ???? * Boyclops ???? * Kon-tan ???? * Wakarunner ???? * Necolumbus ???? * Demonade ???? * Baku ???? * Whapir ??? * Obaku-sama ???? * Edokko Panda ???? * Oedo Ninja Panda ???? * Kanpe-chan ???? * Muchaburikko ???? * Walkappa Jiang Wei * Appak Jiang Wei * Supyo Jiang Wei * Jibanyan Liu Bei * B Jibanyan Liu Bei * Jibanyan A Liu Bei * Jibanyan S Liu Bei * Jibanyan King Liu Bei * Rudy Liu Bei * Thornyan Zhao Yun * Baddinyan Zhao Yun * Buchinyan Zhao Yun * Komasan Sun Ce * Komane Sun Ce * B Komasan Sun Ce * Komasan A Sun Ce * Komasan S Sun Ce * Komasan Jack Sun Ce * Jibakoma Lu Xun * Komajiro Sun Quan * Komiger Sun Quan * Komajiro A Sun Quan * Komajiro S Sun Quan * Komajuro Sun Quan * Drizzelda Wang Yuanji * Nekidspeed ???? * Nanskunk ???? * Okiraccoon ???? * Otonabull ???? * Tamanokoshi ???? * Shmoopie ???? * Pinkipoo ???? * Pookivil ???? * Kemamon ???? * Wondernyan Zhao Yun * Jetnyan Zhao Yun * Sarunyan Zhao Yun * Tomnyan ???? * KK Brothers Andy and Terry Bogard (Rank: B) * KK Brothers S Andy and Terry Bogard (Rank: S) * Frostina Xiaoqiao * Blizzaria Xiaoqiao * Awakened Blizzaria Xiaoqiao * Damona Daqiao * Melonyan Zhao Yun * Mikannyan Zhao Yun * Kiwinyan Zhao Yun * Grapenyan Zhao Yun * Strawbnyan Zhao Yun * Watermelnyan Zhao Yun * Sapphinyan Zhao Yun * Sapphinyan S Zhao Yun * Emenyan Zhao Yun * Emenyan S Zhao Yun * Rubinyan Zhao Yun * Rubinyan S Zhao Yun * Topanyan Zhao Yun * Dianyan Zhao Yun * Robogappa Jiang Wei * Robokoma Sun Ce * Saliornyan Zhao Yun * Red J Liu Bei * Mighty Dog Sun Ce * Kamaitachi ???? * Chocobonyan Zhao Yun * Mooglinyan Zhao Yun * Puninyan Zhao Yun * Punikoma Sun Ce * Sushijiba Zhao Yun * Tenkoma Sun Ce * Faux Kappa Xiahou Dan * Suiko Xiahou Dan * Master Nyada Sima Hui * Karasu Tengu ???? * Karura ???? * Benzaiten ???? * Spoilerina ???? * Otohime ???? * Massaranyan Zhao Yun * Koma Mom ???? * Koalanyan Zhao Yun * Tenko * Mr. Necky * Kung Fu Nyan Zhao Yun * Yamukyanyan Zhao Yun * Shigakunyan Zhao Yun * Mr. Nyanpachi Zhao Yun Heartful Tribe * Pallysol ???? * Mo-saku ???? * Harmory ???? * Wanston ???? * Grubsnitch ???? * Wiglin ???? * Wakame Star ???? * Steppa ???? * Rhyth Bao Sanniang * Mozuku-sensei ???? * Hungramps Huang Zhong * Hungorge Huang Zhong * Grainpa Huang Zhong * Hungry G Huang Zhong * Toungus Bian Shi * Nurse Toungus Bian Shi * Sunao Jian Yong * Oyama Sunao Jian Yong * Libertynyan Zhao Yun * Furozukin ???? * Furoral ???? * Afro 13 ???? * Tentekomi ???? * Ashitagirl Juliet Starling * Docchitsukazu ???? * Pochit ???? * Happycane ???? * Tokimekibi ???? * Lodo ???? * Okanenider ???? * Chippa ???? * Gnomey ???? * High Gnomey ???? * Enerfly ???? * Enefly ???? * Betterfly ???? * Peppillion ???? * Kudan ???? * Daikudan ???? * Don-chan ???? * Ray O'Light ???? * Old Saint Trick ???? * Old Fortune ???? * Kangaeroo ???? * Hanashikami ???? * Sundae Papa ???? * Gattenmeier ???? * Ecoloji ???? * EthanIttele ???? * Country Ba'aba Huang Yueying * Happiere Sun Jian * Awakened Happiere Sun Jian * Reversa Sun Jian * Reversette Sun Jian * Kijinyan Zhao Yun * Happy-san ???? * Lady Toothpaste ???? * Robo-G Huang Zhong * Rollen ???? * Dubbles ???? * Karakasa-majin Zhang He * Urashimanyan Zhao Yun * Itareri-tsukuseri ???? * Papa Bolt Meng Huo * Uncle Infinite Meng Huo * Mama Aura Zhurong * Auntie Heart Zhurong * Qilin Cao Pi * Ikkaku Cao Pi * Speedy W ???? * Kung Fu Mach ???? * Darwin ???? * Elder Bloom ???? * Bourgeois G ???? Shady Tribe * Yarusenasu ???? * Chikurima ???? * Chirakashikerai ???? * Leadoni ???? * Mynimo ???? * Ake Yue Jin * Payn Yue Jin * Agon Yue Jin * Kusa-kui Otoko ???? * Niku-kui Otoko ???? * TETSUYA ???? * KANTETSU ???? * Tsubuyaki ???? * Tsureet ???? * Negatibuzz ???? * Moskevil ???? * Scritchy ???? * Dimmy Huang Zu * Blandon Huang Zu * Nul Huang Zu * Karikari Bacon ???? * Suspicioni ???? * Tantroni ???? * Contrarioni ???? * Genghisghis Khan ???? * Chinghisghis Han ???? * Hidabat Ju Shou * Awakened Hidabat Ju Shou * Abodabat Ju Shou * Belfree Ju Shou * Yoink ???? * Dorobockun ???? * Geekun ???? * Hacking ???? * Yoodooit Zou Ci * Count Zapaway ???? * Jikochu ???? * Jikoken-o ???? * Inchicken ???? * Annojoe ???? * Aitttimes ???? * Gojidatsuji ???? * Tengloom Fa Zheng * Nird Fa Zheng * K'Mon-K'Mon ???? * Lee-fujin ???? * Dracunyan Zhou Yu * Kapper Xiahou Dun * Darisu ???? * USApyon Sima Yi * USApyon Sima Yi (Football Outfit) * USApyon Sima Yi (Marine Outfit) * USApyon Sima Yi (Army Outfit) * USApyon Sima Yi (Racecar Driver Outfit) * B-USApyon Sima Yi * USApyon Queen Sima Yi * Captian Thunder Sima Yi * Slimamander Liu Ye * Slimamander S Liu Ye * Eyedra Liu Ye * Negasus ???? * Neighfarious ???? * Gashadokuro King Wutugu * Goldy Bones King Wutugu * Diamant Dokuro King Wutugu * Gashadokurobee-sama King Wutugu * Timidevil ???? * Beelzebold ???? * Count Cavity ???? * Eyesoar Xiahou Yuan * Kirameki Xiahou Yuan * Greesel ???? * Awevil ???? * Wobblewok Li Ru * Yami Kyubi Xun Yu * Professor Zero ???? * Dr. Kagemura ???? * Matenou ???? * Poofessor Confucius (Legendary) * Soruka (Rank: S) * Nurarihyon ???? * Demon Okure ???? * Ambassador Gorgeous ???? Eerie Tribe * Kaeri Tie ???? * Yabuletter ???? * Tenohira-gaeshi ???? * Ashidematoi ???? * Coughkoff ???? * Hurchin ???? * Droplette ???? * Drizzle ???? * Slush ???? * Alhail ???? * Gush ???? * Peckpocket ???? * Bunbundori ???? * Rockabelly ???? * Otomorashi ???? * Bakuon-narashi ???? * Buhu ???? * Flumpy ???? * Shreek ???? * Manjimutt ???? * Multimutt ???? * Sir Berus ???? * Prison Breaker ???? * Keukegen Pang Tong * Fusafusan Pang Tong * Taikomochi ???? * Gomathree ???? * Nosirs ???? * Kibandoll ???? * Fuankan ???? * Taraimawashi ???? * Chatalie ???? * Nagatha ???? * Dismerelda Wu Goutai * Shimeppoina Wu Goutai * Danke Sand ???? * No Sankyu-nyudo ???? * Papa Windbag ???? * Norarikurari ???? * Compunzer ???? * Lamedian ???? * Ohitori-sama ???? * Tenparunba ???? * Koshipanda ???? * Cheeksqueak ???? * Cuttincheez ???? * Hanako-san ???? * Foiletta ???? * Robomenken ???? * Kerchirashi ???? * Unlucky-san ???? * Yoocha ???? * Grumples ???? * Everfore ???? * Eterna ???? * Sproink ???? * Sproink S ???? * Darknyan Cao Cao * Kimetemaou ???? * Otoroshi ???? * Insomni Diaochan * Sandi Diaochan * Tsuchigumo Yuan Shao * Awakened Tsuchigumo Yuan Shao * Jorogumo Yuan Shao * Origin Dr. Manhattan * Phantom Dr. Manhattan * Saki-Chan Barbara Gorden's Batgirl * Dandoodle ???? * Batan Q ???? * Bushiper Zhao Yun * Giant Santa ???? Slippery Tribe * Cricky ???? * Bungee Kyusu ???? * Maimaipace ???? * Dasocks ???? * Addaconda ???? * Noko Liu Shan * Bloominoko Liu Shan * Pandanoko Liu Shan * Tsuchinoko Seijin Liu Shan * Karamizon ???? * Kongaragal ???? * Ottamagator ???? * Nammonite ???? * Kaigyo ???? * Heheheel ???? * Croonger ???? * Urnaconda ???? * Takoyakki ???? * Takoyakijin ???? * Fishpicable ???? * Rageon ???? * Tunatic ???? * Flushback ???? * Omoidashi ???? * Mukamukade ???? * Geki Dragon ???? * Draggie ???? * Dragon Lord ???? * Azure Dragon ???? * Ningyo Sun Shangxiang * Yao Bukini Sun Shangxiang * Izanami Sun Shangxiang * Dinoshi ???? * D-Rex ???? * Dodzilla ???? * Lady Longnek ???? * Whisper Zhuge Liang * Whisbe Zhuge Liang * Whisbaba Zhuge Liang * Whismallow Man Zhuge Liang * Minimallow Man Zhuge Liang * Kirisugirisu ???? * Hipparidako ???? * Takorami ???? * Daiz ???? * Confuze ???? * Chummer ???? * Shrook ???? * Spenp ???? * Almi ???? * Babblong ???? * Bananose ???? * Chocobanana ???? * Horyu ???? * Robonoko Liu Shan * Robo Draggie ???? * Abura-sumashi ???? * Copperled Ding Yuan * Cynake Ding Yuan * Slitheref Ding Yuan * SV Snaggerjag Gan Ning * SV Snaggerjag S Gan Ning * Styx Mk. VI Gan Ning * Oreryu ???? * Venoct Zhou Yu * Shadow Venoct Zhou Yu * Awakened Venoct Zhou Yu * Senpoku-konpoku ???? * Ebisu ???? * Yamatan ???? * Steve Jaws ???? * Mark Shachiberg ???? Kaima Tribe * Yakai Guo Huai * Fukai ???? * Gokai ???? * Nankai Jia Chong * Hakai ???? * Tublappa Kai ???? * Dorotabo Kai ???? * Enraenra Kai ???? * Fuax Kappa Kai ???? * Pallysol Kai ???? * Gnomey Kai ???? * Kudan Kai ???? * Kuekegen Kai ???? * Ningyo Kai ???? * Lady Longnek Kai ???? * Samayo Kaima ???? * Takuramu Kaima ???? * Yurameku Kaima ???? * Kin and Gin Zhang Jiao and Zhang Bao (Yellow Turbans) * Do ???? Hagure aka Rogue * Android Yamada Captain Price (Rank: B) * Lord Enma ???? (Rank: S) * Jibazombienyan Zhou Yun * Jinmenzombieken ???? * Namazombiehage ???? * Zombie ???? * Zombie Dimmy ???? * Zombie Mimizuku ???? * Zombie Oni ???? Legendary Pages These are the legendary pages that can summon legendary Yo-Kai by collecting certian Yo-Kai. Some through the story and some through the Crank-A-Kai. Bushinyan Liubang * * * * * * * * Komashura Yuan Tan * * * * * * * * List of Weapons This is a list of the various weapons in game. When paired with a Commander Yo-Kai that favors a certian weapon, they will be able to unleash powerful EX Attacks; which can cause some chaos on the battlefield! Bosses This is a list of bosses that appear in the story mode and challenge mode missions. There are also some new bosses from Yo-Kai Watch 3 as well as the anime. * Slimamander Liu Ye * Eyedra Liu Ye * McKraken Dong Zhou * McKraken Dong Zhou (Second Form) * Gashadokuro King Wutugu * Goldy Bones King Wutugu * Diamant Dokuro King Wutugu * Gashadokurobee-sama King Wutugu * Prison Breaker Cao Zhang Chapters ????